fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Calypso Tethys
Calypso Tethys (カリプソ・テチス, Karipuso Techisu) is an Independent Mage that has been travelling in search of bounties placed on the heads of Dark Mages. Appearance The Storm Queen Calypso Tethys is a curvaceous woman in her early twenties with a picturesque physique, truly it is a body to kill for. She is around the average height for a woman of her age, and especially so for an elf such as she. Her beauty can be described as nothing other than womanly, what all girls aspire to be when they reach adulthood. She has a slender build, however this cannot and should not be taken to mean that she is weak or underpowered. One sailor expressed as much when he boarded her ship, boldly exclaiming that "a woman belonged in the kitchen, not at the helm of a ship" and in response he was promptly thrown overboard by the captain herself. She has been called many names because of her looks, the most common being the Siren (サイレン, Sairen), due to not only her appearance but her deadly abilities. Calypso's skin is a deep brown color, which can only be described as a milk chocolate light mocha. Thanks to her elven roots, her skin is free of any blemish or marks, such as pimples or stretch marks, that humans are the victims of on a normal basis. She is also free of any scars or imperfections, her skin being consistent in its flawlessness. Calypso truly is what most men would want in a prostitute woman and what most women envy. She possesses rather a sizeable bosom, elegant elven features, and a rather impressive backside. Her eyes are a warm cognac brown coloration, with a penetrating gaze that gives the impression of anyone being just slightly disappointing, as if she had possessed high expectations and they were not and could never be met. Her elegant features are always schooled into a mask of boredom, rarely ever showing outward emotion. When, if ever, coaxed to smile, it is a slow thing, much like the sunrise. It begins as a slight showing of amusement and wonder before blossoming into a glowing radiance that is sure to take anyone's breath away. However true smiles are rare for Calypso, the most one could ever hope for from her being a smirk or a sneer of disdain. Like most elves, she is elegant and beautiful to the extent of being otherworldly, coming across as a pure being that should not be tainted by the world's dirt and grime. Her hair is like polished ivory, sparkling in the light as if dusted with a fine layer of diamonds. It is styled as a tamed mane, falling down her back to brush at her thighs. She keeps the lower half tied up with an ornamental blue silk ribbon cutting down the length of her hair so it just barely reaches her hips. Her hair falls down to frame her face in elegantly curving bangs, some falling into her eyes just a smidge as well. Despite how tamed, her hair is a mane, and as such she has several random strands of hair standing out at odd angles. Most notably the two antennae-like locks of hair that stand squarely on the top of her head. Calypso's choice of attire can be described as little other than provocative. Her style is an amalgamation of fan service and traditional dress, forming a rather enticing and elegant image despite the amount of skin she shows. She wears a simple strapless red dress with black and dark red trim as well as golden ties, sporting two slits up her thighs in order to allow for range of movement. The dress falls just below her knees and only covers about three quarters of her breasts, leaving little to the imagination in terms of cleavage. Around her midsection is a black obi-esque garment with a golden rope tied around it to form a bow in the back. This rope sports a polished red bead over Calypso's stomach. She wears thigh-high black socks that expose her toes and comfortable grey sandals. Sleeves that start at mid-bicep and end partially concealing her hands decorate her arms, with more golden ropes decorating the top. Around her neck she wears a black collar, a gold choker and a silver pendant joining the cloth garment on her throat. All of this pulled together paints the picture of a rather middle high class whore, though this was by no means an accident. Calypso chose this outfit specifically because it was affordable, allowed for good range of movement in battle, and allowed her to flaunt her assets should the need ever arrive. It also had the physics defying ability to keep her breasts tamed no matter what strenuous activities she is going through. Be it walking along the street or flitting around on the battle field, her chest barely moves other than to breathe. in order to become Scarlet Blackbriar.]] Whilst under the influence of Magic Skill: Limit Breaker, Calypso's form is changed into that of girl in her early teens. Her skin takes on a slightly more rosy complexion, her skin almost shining as if polishes with a fine gloss. Her hair shortens, falling into a tamed bob that frames her face. Her features become less womanly, giving her a look of angelic innocence that is untrue to what Calypso truly is. Her eyes also change color, going from their deep bronze to a light orange, the magic power swirling within her causing her eyes to glow with the shifts of her emotions. When in this form, her breasts shrink to the point of nigh non-existence, making her appear to be a prepubescent girl. Alongside this, her figure has tragically made the same shift. Due to her lack of curves and assets, Calypso must also take on a new outfit to fit her girlish features. She has taken to wearing a black hoodie that doubles as a dress, the hoodie sporting a high collar decorated with white flames that obscures the lower half of her face. She also wears high black gloves that extend to the middle of her bicep, thigh high socks and black combat boots. If she is feeling slightly more girly or if the situation warrants it, she will adopt frilly dresses and hair ornaments but said situations are rare. Calypso uses her ability with Transformation in order to adjust the outfits needed for this form. She also uses Transformation to adopt this form if the power boost isn't necessarily needed. When in this form, she adopts the name Scarlett Blackbriar. While using transformation, Calypso likes to adopt the form of one of her three alternate personas: Yvette Bourreau. Personality Calypso is something of a loner, preferring to make contacts and acquaintances but not any real friends, still those who know her find that she is fairly approachable and somewhat idolized by the younger generation of mages as one of the rising stars of their age. Obviously she is humble as she herself knows she pales in comparison to the likes of say the Magnus Magus or the Azurite Dragoon and thus she decided that she would make her own mark in the world. She prefers not to kill unless she has to, despite believing firmly in strength but she is more concerned with becoming famous in her own right. Still she is pragmatic and isn't one to blindly spare people nor chase after unattainable goals. It was why she takes care to prepare herself before getting into a situation edging on a side of caution when it concerns her own life being at risk. She is fairly amicable when it comes to Bounty Hunting, as she has a code of honor about it not killing unless she has to or they are worth killing. She doesn't however extend that to Dark Mages or those who not only try to kill her but piss her off in the process of doing so. Sometimes even though they just tried to kill her she refuses to do so in return. What she does do though is that she always strives to complete her contract and will beat up individuals and hand them in to the authorities. If they get back out by some way then she would accept the job again, though at double her usual fee of course. This is because she has a very mercenary-esque attitude and realizes if she just killed everyone she was hunting then she would eventually run out of targets worth the hunt. Finally she has a thing about remembering people: she doesn't. Well not their names anyways, and even though she doesn't typically forget a face she doesn't remember names. Even when she does she often only remembers the nickname she assigns to them more regularly however before that often she randomly comes up with a name to call a person which might change depending on how often she encounters them. History Synopsis Equipment Judgment ( , Jajimento lit. Judgment of the Queen): Strength ( Sutorengusu lit. Strength of the Goddess): Justice and Redemption (正義そして償還, Seigi Soshite Shōkan): *'Lacrima Bullets:' Threefold God Slayer Lacrima ( , Surīfōrudo Goddo Surēā Rakurimā lit. Three Element God-Annihilating Magic Crystal): Lacrima is an arcane crystalline substance found in both Earth Land and Edolas. Lacrima can be powered up with different spells and used for different purposes. Lacrima is crystallized Magic. Metaphysically, Lacrima calls upon the wisdom of the world in order to manipulate nature itself. This manifests as the phenomenon of magic for most Lacrima, although other Lacrima pieces enhance the user's abilities. To withdraw the power from the stabilized crystal, a shock triggered by the user's mind is required. As a result the Lacrima user's mind is weakened and frequent use of Lacrima without rest taxes their stamina. A Mage can charge their Magic into a Lacrima to suit their uses. Lacrima is best used when slotted into a weapon or a piece of armour. Once slotted into an equipment piece, the user can unleash powerful attacks or call upon special effects relating to the type of Lacrima itself. Using Lacrima has both pros and cons. Depending on the type and strength of the Lacrima equipped, some stats may be hindered or enhanced. However, the Threefold God Slayer Lacrima is a rarity amongst the arguably the most unique Lacrima type: the Kami no Lacrima ( , Kami no Rakurima lit. Magic Crystal of Gods); an extremely rare and extraordinarily expensive Lacrima type that, when implanted, grants the user artificial God Slayer Magic. The Threefold God Slayer Lacrima grants the user the ability to command three elements, rather than the usual one or two. It is said that this God Slayer Lacrima was forged from the stray eternano particles left behind by warring Gods who had since faded from the face of Earth Land, though their legends still remain. The stray particles seeped into the ground, converging within one another before resurfacing thousands of years later in the form of this powerful crystal. It was found by a young and extremely naïve travelling merchant, ignorant to the sheer power that lay within the crystal he found "pretty". Calypso found him at a sea-port town, being a budding mage she realize the power the crystal held immediately. She bought it from him at a price leagues below the crystal's actual worth. Not so long after, Calypso had the crystal implanted within her heart, the power of the Lacrima having a strange effect on her body and almost instantaneously unlocked her Second Origin, granting her levels of power that she never thought she could reach. When implanted into Calypso, the Threefold God Slayer Lacrima granted her the use of elements that are symbolic of all the dangers one faces when sailing upon the briny deep: water representing the ocean itself, wind representing the sky and the turbulence it brings via air currents, and lightning representing the storms that often sink even the greatest of ships. However, without all of the embellishment of symbolism, the Threefold God Slayer Lacrima grants Calypso the ability to use Sky God Slayer Magic, Sea God Slayer Magic, and Lightning God Slayer Magic. This makes her one of the few users of Multi-Element God Slayer Magic (数要素代滅神魔法, Sūyōsodai Metsukami Mahō) in this era. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Unarmed Grandmaster Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Marksmanship Expert Gunman: Swordsmanship Expert Swordsman: *'Sword Pressure' (剣圧, Ken'atsu) A bog standard technique that appears to be known by every wannabe swordsman cropping up across the face of Earth Land. It is a very simple maneuver, but can be extremely deadly when used by the right practitioner. When performing this technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. Despite only dabbling with blades, Calypso saw the utility behind this technique and decided to use it for herself. When backed by her own strength and magical power, her usage of Sword Pressure is enough to cleave spells of all shapes into pieces. Combined with her ability to generate slicing air currents thanks to her Sky God Slayer Magic, Calypso is that much more deadly. :*'Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale' (剣圧・刃隠風, Ken'atsu: Jinkakupū): A special application of Sword Pressure. When performing this attack, the user gathers and condenses their magical power into one of their swords, before using it as a magnet of sorts in order to draw enormous amounts of air towards it—using Shape Transformation, the user molds it upon their blades, compressing multiple layers of wind into air of a super-high pressure onto the blade, which distorts the refraction of light and renders what's inside the multiple layers of wind invisible to the naked eye. The moment that the wind is molded upon the sword, it takes upon the shape of the armament and renders it as an invisible weapon that emits no secondary effect—not even sparks will fly off of it, and no clashing sound will be heard. The technique itself is known to be exceedingly simple in regards to its execution, but that, along with its effectiveness in combat, for the record, the winds compressed upon the sword are not a vacuum, so the air which is always whirling around the armament grants it a rather notable boost in power. Due to the slicing winds surrounding the armament, the damage emitted is increased, and so is the cutting power—and it also has the side-effect of being more difficult to evade, as the winds can expand their range at a moment's notice. However, its true purpose is what makes it so deadly—due to the sword being, well, invisible; it is indeed extremely difficult to counter for people whom are unfamiliar with the nature of the attack, as they are left unable to successfully defend themselves from a weapon which cannot be seen. The opponent would fail to analyze or discern the properties of the armament, which would leave them constantly on the defense against the user, relying only on their movements in order to develop a proper counter for their strikes—this causes them to become confused regarding the user's attacks and defending actions, and thus, they are required to stay out of the user's strike range in order to stop themselves from being defeated rather easily. Lastly, Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale makes it possible to manifest the multiple layers of wind on something other than the user's weapon. For maximum effectiveness, Blade Concealing Gale is best utilized with a weapon that is capable of shifting its size, or a morphing weapon, adding another layer of unpredictability to this spell. At any time, the user is capable of releasing the layers of Blade Concealing Gale in order to activate one of two special attacks: ::*'Strike Gale' ( , Sutoraiku Geiru lit. Sixfold Iron Hammer of the Supreme Commanding Wind King): Strike Gale is further extension of Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale. When performing Strike Gale, the user releases the multiple layers of wind around the blade, causing the previously compressed wind to surge around their body chaotically, creating a vicious surge of air pressure as it diffuses into the air with enough force to knock people over and uproot trees with ease. The Strike Gale technique acts in a similar manner to a hammer which is composed purely of wind—the attack is capable of crushing and blowing away a multitude of people and it is also able to upturn asphalt with ease. Indeed, the air pressure unleashed by releasing the windy layers around the user blade take upon the form of large yet immensely sharp blades of wind which not only possess a large amount of pushing power, but they move so fast that the movements of the blades are invisible, and it truly seems like the user shoots their opponent with a bullet from all directions, except that the resulting impact is not akin to an actual pistol, but to a small hand-held cannon and powerful enough to propel the unlucky recipient several meters away. The incredible speed both makes the strike far more powerful, and harder to dodge; connecting instantly with the target. This attack possesses incredible power, able to tear through non-magical armours with relative ease. The hit of this technique will have more of an impact on actual magical defenses since it is sharper and larger than regular blades of Sword Pressure. It is a very useful technique that can connect rapidly and accurately, which works well with their impressive speed and agile techniques. Strike Gale serves as a medium-to-long range attack with a consistent amount of damage that isn't influenced by the user's physical condition of the magical energies left within their magic origin; while it is capable of being deflected normally, it is best defended against by using a high level of magical energy. What should be noted is that Strike Gale applies enough knockback to force opponents out of range and away from the user within seconds, and can then keep them away from the user without hope of getting near them due to how it doesn't cause flinching—though this will only last for a few moments. Interestingly, after unleashing Strike Gale, the user is capable of re-summoning their Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale by compressing the surrounding air to reform the invisible barrier. ::*'Slipstream Accel' ( , Surippusutorīmu Akuseru lit. High Speed Upper Air Gunshot Stride): Slipstream Accel is further extension of Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale—when performing Slipstream Accel, the user assumes the position of crouching their knees, leaning forward, and holding one of their blades in a behind stance, with both hands grasping the sword's grip- in this position, the user releases the multiple layers of wind around the blade, causing the previously compressed wind to surge around their body chaotically; when this is done, the user does a short hop up and down, dragging out the noise so that the sound of their feet tapping on the ground isn't heard until after their feet have left the floor again. Once the sound lag is at its fullest, the user leaps forward with a powerful forward boost while the user charges forward, accelerating their towards their opponent, enabling them to move at thrice their regular speed, if only momentarily. This movement is known to be at exceedingly high speeds; almost invisible to the naked eye at a velocity that gives them the appearance of a supersonic bullet shooting towards the enemy at the speed of sound; it produces a sonic boom that echoes outwards for several meters, destroying everything in front of and behind themselves, propelling the user into their opponent at inconceivable speeds. Because they move faster than the eye can see, the opponent won't be able to react until after the user has already hit them. Slipstream Accel is excellent for getting the jump on the opponent. If working together with another person, the partner can use the vacuum left behind by the attack to immediately rush in behind it by using the surge of air taken in by the vacuum as a Slipstream. :*'Ragnarök' ( Ragunaroku lit. Final Judgment of the Venerated Goddess): This strike is a culmination of all of Calypso's mastery with a sword, as well as her strength and immeasurable speed. She begins by simply placing her hand on the hilt of her sword. With her hand in place, she then flows her magical energy into her blade, increasing it's ability to damage and slice through defenses as well as adding a coating that enables it to cut through even the most impregnable of defensive spells and magic. Calypso then coils the muscles in her legs in preparation of movement, looking for all intents and purposes like a cat about to pounce on its unsuspecting prey. There is then a moment of absolute stillness as her Magical Power saturates the area, time seeming to slow and the cosmos itself seeming to hold its breath in anticipation. Soon afterwards, she explodes into movement. A shockwave follows the single step she takes and the ground cracks, shattering a rather large area around the magician. She calls upon the power she pushed into her surroundings to will herself forward, crossing vast distances with naught but that single beginning step. As she comes within reach of her target, she unsheathes her blade before performing a quick slash to her enemy. She then places her sword back in its sheathe, using the momentum from her step to continue past her target. As she stops, she appears to be walking away with her sword on her hilt. Before she gets too far, a wound blossoms across the victim's body, usually cleanly bisecting them and leaving them a standing corpse. The strength and power this attack holds is enough to carry the cutting edge of the blade far away from Calypso herself, acting to catch even the quickest of opponents off guard with it's reach. Trees, buildings and even mountains are cut should they be within this attack's range. Despite seeming like a rather lengthy process, this all happens within a matter of seconds, making Ragnarök Calypso's perfect assassination tool. Physical Prowess Monstrous Strength Immense Speed High Durability Other Abilities Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: *'Magic Skill: Limit Breaker' ( Majikku Sukiru: Rimitto Burēkā lit. Internalized Magic Arts: Maximum Effort): The Magic Skill known as Limit Breaker is one of Calypso's own design and creation. It has been discovered by those other than Calypso that, as they grow in power, a select few magicians show the ability to completely manipulate eternano or they devise unique ways of performing and utilizing magic far outside the norm of simple spell-casting. These skills are collectively known as Magic Skills (内魔導マジック・スキル, Majikku Sukiru lit. Internalized Magic Arts) instead of magic proper; thanks to being simply a manipulation and extension of the basics, as opposed to using magic to create a new function entirely. This magic skill is based around the principle of compression, and the fact that the more a substance such as air or carbon is compressed, the more it changes or the more power it builds up. In the case of compressed air, when compressed enough it releases with a force rivaling a gunshot whilst carbon compressed to the right degree is able to form diamonds. By applying this principle to her own Magical Power, Calypso found that she was able to increase it several times over without having to do much work of her own. The increase of her own Magical Power is not the only thing Calypso is granted upon using Limit Breaker. Her power permeates her form, snakes its way into her skin, muscles, bones and even her blood. This energy, due to being many times greater than it usually is, boosts her physical prowess far beyond what it is usually. A simple sprint is enough to cover miles, and punches generate shockwaves that carry enough force to destroy the surrounding landscape. Her skin becomes like steel and her stamina is seemingly endless, being replenished constantly by the flow of energy into her form. This skill turns Calypso into a physical juggernaut, a variable force of nature with the power to devastate whole armies without breaking a sweat. This magic skill comes with a strange side effect: when one's Magical Power is compressed so is their form. It morphs their body into the form of a small child for the duration of the effect, their unassuming appearance belying the raw power brewing within them. Magic in General Master Magic Usage: *'Transformation' (変身魔法, Henshin Mahō): This is a rather simple Caster Magic that allows the user to change their physical appearance on a whim. While Transformation Magic is a deep and complex art, basic Transformation Magic is relatively easy for Mages to learn. High-level Mages are capable of performing this Magic easily in all of its levels. People from Edolas can also use a special box that contains Transformation Magic. As mentioned there are different levels of Transformation, three in total. The first level, also known as Basic Level (新米順位, Shinmai Jun'i lit. Beginner Rank), allows the Caster to change his or her outward appearance into that of another person. However, it doesn't allow the Caster to change clothes or additional features such as his or her voice. The more a Mage knows about this level, the easier it is to perform. After becoming accustomed to this level, they will often move on the next one that is known as Intermediate Level (名人順位, Meijin Jun'i lit. Expert Rank), which outside of the similarities to the basic level, grants the user the ability to not only change their outward appearance, but their clothes and voice as well. It should be noted that changing clothes with this magic is different when compared to that of Requip. Finally, the last level within Transformation is Advanced Level (妙手順位, Myōshu Jun'i lit. Master Rank), which in addition to all the previous abilities from the past levels, grants the caster the ability to acquire additional physical features such as wings or gills, and can even change size. Being a bounty hunter, Calypso saw the well of value within being able to change one's appearance at will. Thus she began practicing Transformation and was able to master the magic without a problem in a rather short span of time. Using it, she is able to quickly change her appearance in order to make it seem as if she herself had disappeared. She has found that she is able to passively redirect a bit of the magical energy that flows into her body from the atmosphere into the upkeep of Transformation. This allows her to keep up a change in appearance, even if her Magical reserves are coming dangerously close to being exhausted. Because of this, the magic also requires no concentration on her part, enabling her to perform other tasks or even cast other magics while not having to worry about her disguise slipping. While she can become anyone she wishes, she has adopted three go-to alternate personas: Yvette Bourreau (イヴェット・ブルワウ, Ibetto Buruwau), Scarlett Blackbriar (スカーレットブラックブライア, Sukāretto Burakkuburaia) and Victoria Blythe (ビクトリアブライス, Bikutoria Buraisu). Enchantment Enchantment (付加術, Fukajutsu lit. Annexing Technique): *'Enchant: Magebane' ( , Enchanto: Mējibēn lit. Annexing Technique: Magician Slayer) Sky God Slayer Magic Sky God Slayer Magic (天空の滅神魔法, Tenkū no Metsujin Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic and, obviously, a God Slayer Magic which is focused around the utilization of magical energies in order to shift the user's form in order to replicate Gods, which are powerful mythological beings of a supernatural nature whom are considered sacred or divine in origin and often worshipped by the denizens of Earth Land whom are either apart of religious groups or gatherings, attuned to a particular element. This results in Sky God Slayer Magic revolving around the generation, manipulation, and consumption of the layer of gases that surrounds Earth Land and is retained by the planet's gravity as well as wind, which is the flow of gases on a large scale. Sky God Slayer Magic, like all rudimentary Slayer Magics, integrates the gases within the atmosphere of Earth Land into the user's body before converting them into powerful winds, allowing them to generate massive black whirlwinds from different parts of their being. Used mostly as a means of offense, the user is able to manipulate these winds into spiraling black currents, which can be employed to assault foes with great effect, sending them flying away from the caster with great blunt force. This magic also allows the caster to consume oxygen present in the atmosphere in order to replenish their magic reserves as well as boost their strength for whatever battle or trail might lie ahead. Sky God Slayer Magic has oft been described as "the sky's ultimate Magic", superior even to Sky Dragon Slayer Magic: where the latter is thought to kill dragons, the former, if correctly honed, is supposedly powerful enough to take down a god. Using the power granted them by their magic, the caster is able to gather their energy and oxygenate their cells at an extremely accelerated rate. Due to the sheer amount of eternanos within the wind the caster gathers, the cells are prompted to begin rapid self repair, healing injuries at a such a speed that one wonders whether they were ever there in the first place. This oxygenation can also be used to restore the caster's stamina and remove any ill effects of fatigue, despite any claims to the contrary. A rather well hidden factor of Sky God Slayer Magic is its supportive role in battle. The user is able to cast spells to heal allies and restore their fatigue, much akin to what a user of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is capable of. Alongside this, the user is able to tap into a subset of minor enchantments in order to boost their allies' physical capabilities as well as their own. This categorizes the caster not only as a Slayer, but also as an Enchanter ( Enchantā). The caster can manipulate air molecules to create winds of any strength, including tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of others lungs, enabling the caster to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them and their will, granting the user high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of the ability lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; the caster can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain their wind's signature sharpness. The user can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover herself in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense, allowing them to walk in the air with impunity, create pressures of enormous proportions, and manifest enormous air currents that are more than capable of large destruction. Lightning God Slayer Magic Lightning God Slayer Magic (雷の滅神魔法, Kaminari no Metsujin Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic and, obviously, a God Slayer Magic which is focused around the utilization of magical energies in order to shift the user's form in order to replicate Gods, which are powerful mythological beings of a supernatural nature whom are considered sacred or divine in origin and often worshipped by the denizens of Earth Land whom are either apart of religious groups or gatherings, attuned to a particular element. This results in Sky God Slayer Magic revolving around the generation, manipulation, and consumption of electrically charged particles that form lightning, which is usually accumulated and discharged during electrical storms. Lightning God Slayer Magic, like all rudimentary Slayer Magic, integrates the electrical charges within atmosphere into the user's body before converting them into destructive shocks of pure electrical energy, allowing them to generate bursts of black lightning from different parts of their being. Used almost purely as a means of offense, the user is able to manipulate the charges they generate into piercing bolts of lightning, which can be manipulated in various ways in order to completely devastate one's foes, piercing through defenses and shocking a target into a long lasting paralysis in order to deliver a decisive blow. This magic also allows the user to consume electricity present in the atmosphere in order to replenish their magic reserves as well as boost their strength for whatever battle or trail might lie ahead. Lightning God Slayer Magic has oft been described as superior even to Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic: where the latter is thought to kill dragons, the former, if correctly honed, is supposedly powerful enough to bring down a god. Sea God Slayer Magic Dual Element God Slayer Magic Storm God Slayer Magic =Basic Spells = Glacial God Slayer Magic Gravity God Slayer Magic Divine Overdrive Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia *Calypso's first name is derived from a nymph in Grecian Mythology and means "Concealing the knowledge", whilst her last name is taken from a Greek Titaness of the same name. The Tethys of myth was a river deity and gave birth to countless river gods as well. *Calypso's Magic Skill: Limit Breaker's literal translation is a play on a catchphrase from the Marvel Superhero: Deadpool.